iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar is an adult male lion who succeeds Mufasa as the king of Pride Rock. Scar has a hand-chosen heir named Kovu, who is the youngest son of Zira. In his youth, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a legendary group of protectors who defended the Circle of Life, and gifted with a powerful roar called the Roar of the Elders. Over time, his power and position led him to believe that he should be king instead of his brother, Mufasa, and he attempted to stage a coup with the rest of his Lion Guard. When the other members of the Lion Guard refused, Scar destroyed them with the power of the Roar, which cost him its use, for it could only be used for good. In the years that followed the Lion Guard's downfall, Scar continued to vie for his brother's throne. After the birth of his nephew, Simba, Scar made plans to dispose of both Mufasa and Simba. With the help of his hyena minions, Scar staged a wildebeest stampede that endangered Simba's life, and Mufasa was drawn to the scene to rescue his son. Though Simba escaped to safety, Mufasa was heaved from a high cliff by Scar to his death. After Mufasa's fall, Scar convinced Simba that the death was his fault and drove the cub into self-exile, after which he laid claim to the throne of the Pride Lands. As king, Scar allowed the hyenas to poach the land, and the Pride Lands slowly fell into ruin. The desolation of the kingdom eventually drew a full-grown Simba back to Pride Rock, where he challenged Scar for his throne. An epic battle ensued, in which Scar made one last attempt on Simba's life, but he was defeated and thrown from the summit of Pride Rock by Simba. He landed amidst his former minions, who swiftly turned on him and ate him alive amidst a fiery blaze at the base of Pride Rock. After Scar's death, a small band of lionesses remained loyal to him and were exiled to the Outlands by Simba. One of the lionesses, Zira, had a son named Kovu, who had been Scar's chosen heir before his untimely demise. Zira trained Kovu to take back the throne of Pride Rock from Simba, but Kovu betrayed his pride, and the Outsiders were convinced to pledge their allegiance to Simba. Zira made one last attempt on Simba's life in Scar's honor, but she was thwarted by Kiara, Simba's daughter, and fell to her death. Physical Appearance Despite being wiry in build, Scar is large in terms of stature. He is not as filled out as his brother and is well aware that he is physically inferior, commenting that he's at the "shallow end of the gene pool" where strength is concerned. He is taller and stronger than the pride lionesses, though, towering over even their largest member, Sarabi. Despite his supposed weak physical prowess, Scar is exceptionally strong, able to hold his own against the bigger and much younger Simba, and capable of knocking a full-grown Sarabi off her paws with a single hit and sending Ed the hyena flying through the air with a single kick. His thinner body size reinforces the slick movements that his animator intended him to portray. Scar was specifically designed to move with snake-like motions, having a sleek form and a slicked-back mane that were intended to enhance his smooth body motions. Unlike the larger males of the film, Scar was intended to slither and glide rather than walk with a strong step. As far as coloring goes, Scar has dusty orange fur, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all tan color. His mane is thinner and sleeker than those of the other males, colored a coal black that appears dark brown in the sunlight, with the fur on his elbow joints and the tuft of his tail matching the black of his mane. His chin fur is scruffier and pointed down in a distinctive goatee, while his eyebrows are black and considerably thick. Unlike most lions in his pride, Scar possesses dark scarlet eyeshades, an angular nose, and neon-green eyes. His claws are always extended, something the Outsiders later emulate. Finally, a small, thin, red scar runs over his left eye, earning him his name. Personality As far as coloring goes, Scar has dusty orange fur, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all tan color. His mane is thinner and sleeker than those of the other males, colored a coal black that appears dark brown in the sunlight, with the fur on his elbow joints and the tuft of his tail matching the black of his mane. His chin fur is scruffier and pointed down in a distinctive goatee, while his eyebrows are black and considerably thick. Unlike most lions in his pride, Scar possesses dark scarlet eyeshades, an angular nose, and neon-green eyes. His claws are always extended, something the Outsiders later emulate. Finally, a small, thin, red scar runs over his left eye, earning him his name. In adulthood, Scar remains much the same, though his sense of plotting has taken a deadly turn. Still jealous and bogged down by feelings of inferiority, Scar is psychopathic and antisocial, and even less reliant on his family, willing to frame and murder the only family members he has left in order to steal the throne. Even when he is above Mufasa, having murdered and stolen the throne from him, he remains sensitive to his brother's mention, knowing full well that he can never be the king that Mufasa was. His brother's mention is one of the only subjects that can flare his temper, causing him to strike Sarabi and nearly devour Zazu. This reveals that Scar suffers from a lack of self-esteem, perhaps one of the main motivations behind his stealing of the throne. Even in a position of power, he remains vulnerable to bouts of indecision and insecurity, unable to accept criticism and too stubborn to take the advice of his advisers. Despite his inner insecurities, Scar is a natural orator with charismatic charm, able to rally the hyenas to his cause and gain the fanatical loyalty of Zira and her pride of lionesses, even in death. His smooth talking is not easily overlooked, but when his walls are broken down, Scar is revealed to be a coward who would much more likely run from a conflict than turn to face it. When forced into a fight, he can hold his own and is not above cheating, as he lied to Simba and threw hot embers into his face in order to win. His natural charisma hides a cowardly nature that refuses to accept blame and takes no shame in shoving problems and troubles on other individuals. In Zoo Doctor After being resurrected back along with Mufasa, Scar first sits on Zazu (similar to how Mufasa/Rhino sat on him) with Zazu unable to react before-hand. (According to Zazu, Scar's butt smells like more of a mix between Nick Wilde's and Classified's butt smell). But Scar sat on him very hard the next time. He sat on him by landing completely on him by using him as a landing tool, just to protect himself from the fall. But as soon as he landed he made Zazu fully onto his butt (similar to Classified) Later on, Scar was shown (Zazu trying to carry him and flying and the same time) trying to get up to a certain place where he couldn't try to leap to. While successful, he did harm Zazu by sitting on his back with Zazu basically motionless (alive) to move. Gallery Category:Characters who will sit on Zazu Category:TV characters who will sit on Zazu Category:TV characters Category:Lions Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:S Category:Movie Character